I'm not sick!
by Sauterelle
Summary: L'abécédaire médical revu par Supernatural.


**_Bonjour, bonsoir ou bonne nuit, voici mon nouvel OS! Ou plutôt une série de mini-OS basés sur le thème médical. Tous les persos de la série, et quasiment toutes les époques (pre-series, saison 1-5) sont présentés dans cette fic, je conseille aux lecteurs d'avoir vu jusqu'à la saison 5 pour ne pas être spoilé._**

**_Note: Je ne suis pas médecin et je n'y connais rien aux maladies, juste les petits trucs standards. Je me suis aidée de notre ami à tous, _Wikipedia_, pour écrire cette fic et éviter de faire des erreurs. Cependant, si j'en fais et si vous le remarquer, et bien... merci de me prévenir et pardonnez mon ignorance._**

**_Disclaimer: _Supernatural _ne m'appartient pas._**

**_Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

**I'm not sick!**

_1987_

-Je suis désolé, Bobby, répéta John pour au moins la vingtième fois.

Même avec les yeux fermés, Bobby pouvait entendre le sourire dans la voix de Winchester. Le conard se foutait de lui. Il grinça des dents, ramena la couverture élimée à son menton et réussit à grogner :

-Je t'emmerde.

Il entendit John émettre un son à mi-chemin entre le soupir et le grognement, et entendit le plancher craquer sous ses pas, puis les ressorts fatigués du fauteuil couiner lorsque John y affala sa grosse carcasse sans douceur.

-Y a pas à dire, t'es vraiment un amour, railla Winchester sans même essayer de cacher l'amusement de sa voix.

-Si t'es pas content, t'as qu'à te casser.

-Ouais, et te laisser t'arracher la peau ? Ca marchera pas, Singer, alors ferme-la et essaie de dormir.

Bobby grommela dans sa barbe et enfouit plus profondément son visage sous la couverture. Winchester est un gros con qui ne lui apporte que des emmerdes. Cet idiot lui avait même attaché des gants de cuisine aux mains. Bobby avait l'impression d'être un épouvantail avec ces trucs collés à ses paluches, et l'envie le démangeait sérieusement d'arracher l'adhésif enroulé autour de ses poignets avec ses dents.

En parlant de démangeaisons…

-Bobby ! grogna John en se levant pour attraper le bras de Bobby.

-Quoi ? Ca me gratte, idiot !

-Je te jure, Singer, t'es pire que mon gosse ! Le principe, c'est de ne _pas _se gratter.

Bobby essaya bien de se soustraire de la poigne de Winchester, mais cette foutue fièvre avait fait son boulot et l'avait rendu aussi fort et énergique qu'un octogénaire sur son lit de mort.

Il grogna bruyamment lorsque John remit sa main par-dessus la couverture et la posa sur son abdomen.

-Je te hais, Winchester, coassa-t-il pitoyablement.

-Je sais, c'est la onzième fois que tu me le dis.

-Tu m'as piégé !

John leva les yeux au ciel et alla se rasseoir sur le fauteuil défoncé.

-Arrête de délirer, Singer. J'pouvais pas savoir…

Bobby se retourna sur le côté sur le sofa et lança un regard à Winchester qu'il espérait être meurtrier, mais en voyant le sourcil arqué de John, il devina qu'il devait plutôt avoir l'air constipé.

-TU pouvais pas savoir ? Tu te fous de ma gueule !

-Bobby…

-C'est MOI qui ait gardé tes gosses, dont l'un malade comme un chien, et c'est MOI qui me coltine cette merde, maintenant, parce que j'ai bien voulu te rendre un foutu service ! brailla Bobby en pointant un doigt – ou plutôt un gant – accusateur vers son soi-disant « ami ».

-Je ne te l'aurais jamais demandé si j'avais su, se défendit John. Tu m'as rien dit, aussi…

Bobby poussa un soupir exaspéré et roula sur le dos. Conard de Winchester et connasse de maladie ! _Bien sûr_, il ne fallait pas être un putain de génie pour savoir que les jolis points rouges qui décoraient le faciès délicat de Singer était le principal symptôme de cette charmante maladie qu'on appelle communément la varicelle, laquelle n'est _absolument pas contagieuse_ – ce que Bobby savait – sauf si on ne l'a pas attrapée soi-même – ce que Bobby _ne savait pas_.

Résultat : après trois jours à garder un Sammy Winchester malade comme un chien, Bobby avait découvert de jolies pustules rouges sur son visage « qui le faisait ressembler à un tableau de bord d'Airbus » d'après Dean. Bien sûr, ce sale gosse n'avait pas chopé la maladie de son frère parce qu'il l'avait déjà attrapée quand il avait deux ans.

-Je te hais, couina Bobby en fermant les yeux. Je-Je te _hais_ Winchester.

-Douzième et treizième fois.

Conard de Winchester.

OOO

_2010_

Il en avait seulement entendu parler, il ne l'avait jamais eu. Il n'avait _jamais _rien eu, d'ailleurs, alors comment aurait-il pu s'attendre à ce que ce soit aussi horrible et douloureux ?

Il avait trop chaud, pour commencer, mais il devait rester allongé dans ce lit de mauvaise qualité, avec des couvertures trop épaisses sur lui. Et puis il avait mal à la gorge, et se la racler n'arrangeait rien. Et son nez était obstrué, comme si quelque chose de dur en avait bouché les narines, alors il devait respirer par la bouche et ça faisait encore plus mal à sa gorge vraiment douloureuse.

Il était fatigué, il avait chaud, il commençait à avoir mal à la tête et sa gorge le démangeait mais tousser lui faisait mal et il n'arrivait pas à dormir… Il allait mourir.

A côté de lui, Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

-Arrête de faire ta chochotte, Cas. C'est juste un rhume.

-Ca fait mal, protesta faiblement l'ange d'une voix cassée. Je ne devrais pas aller à l'hôpital ?

-On ne va pas à l'hôpital pour un rhume, Cas. Putain, mais t'es sûr que t'es un ange, toi ?

Castiel fronça des sourcils et regarda Dean d'un œil vitreux, mais néanmoins fâché.

-Les anges ne sont jamais malades, rétorqua-t-il. Nous n'avons jamais été sujets aux pathologies terrestres.

-Faut bien une première fois à tout. Tiens, avale.

Dean lui tendit une tasse. Castiel attrapa l'objet, mais regarda suspicieusement le liquide dedans.

-Est-ce un produit issu de la lactation ? s'enquit-il en levant la tête vers son ami.

Dean haussa un sourcil, sans pouvoir cacher son amusement.

-Personnellement, j'appelle ça du lait, mais oui, si tu veux.

-Je n'en ai jamais bu, déclara l'ange en examinant le liquide d'un œil curieux.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel une seconde fois. Seigneur (notez l'ironie), s'il avait su que ça allait être aussi difficile de s'occuper d'un ange atteint d'un tout petit rhume de rien du tout, il aurait laissé Sam se coltiner tout le travail et serait allé au bar…

D'ailleurs, s'il avait su la galère qui l'attendait, il n'aurait jamais laissé Castiel sortir, pour commencer. Cet idiot était bien de deux millénaires – voire même davantage – plus âgé que lui, mais il n'était pas foutu de savoir mettre un manteau et nouer une écharpe autour de son cou avant de s'aventurer par un -7° dans le Wisconsin en plein mois de janvier.

Dean soupira lourdement, et constata que Castiel observait toujours le lait dans la tasse.

-Le principe, c'est de boire tant que c'est chaud, remarqua-t-il platement.

Une paire d'yeux bleus et confus se braquèrent sur lui.

-C'est un remède qui me guérira ? s'enquit Castiel de sa voix cassée.

-Non. Mais ça t'éviteras de trop te péter la gorge.

L'ange haussa un sourcil perplexe, mais obéit et avala prudemment une petite gorgée de lait. Il resta un long moment silencieux, la tasse à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, avant de regarder Dean droit dans les yeux et de dire très sérieusement :

-C'est bon.

-Content pour toi, princesse, soupira Dean en s'allongeant sur le lit.

Un silence suivit, puis un mouvement froissa les draps.

-Je ne comprends pas, Dean. Je ne suis pas une fille, pourquoi m'appelles-tu « princesse » ?

Dean soupira.

Seigneur…

OOO

_1999_

Sam jeta un regard fatigué par la fenêtre et jeta un regard sur sa montre. Leur père avait dit 17h20 et il n'était encore que 17h17. John n'arrivait jamais en retard, mais il n'arrivait certainement pas en avance non plus.

L'adolescent soupira et se cala sur son siège, sa main droite encore posée sur le volant de cuir de l'Impala. Il n'avait jamais cru pouvoir un jour conduire la voiture depuis que leur père l'avait légué à Dean pour son seizième anniversaire, puisque son frère ne laissait quasiment personne la toucher. Sam avait à peine le droit d'entrer dedans, encore moins de toucher le volant.

Et pourtant…

Le cadet des Winchester risqua un coup d'œil sur la banquette arrière. Vêtu de ses boxers, seuls rescapés de l'ouragan Sam qui avait retiré sans ménagement le jean et le tee-shirt que Dean avait enfilé ce matin, l'aîné des frères avait le visage rougi et les yeux dans le vague. Il n'avait cependant pas fait un geste pour retirer les serviettes humides que Sam avait appliquées sur ses jambes, ses bras et son torse.

John avait bien dit que tout ça n'était qu'une mauvaise idée, et il avait désormais une solide preuve sur laquelle il s'appuierait, mais Sam n'avait plus le cœur à se battre avec son père, ni à prouver qui a raison et qui a tort. Il s'en voulait, mais il n'était pas du genre à se laisser abattre par la culpabilité.

N'empêche, il avait cru la fin du monde arrivée – ok, c'est un peu exagéré, mais quand même, la fin de _son _monde – quand il vit Dean s'effondrer lourdement sur le sable. En trois bonds, il avait rejoint son frère et un coup d'œil plus tard, le diagnostic tomba : une belle insolation. Le thermomètre le confirma cinq minutes plus tard en affichant 38.5°.

Ce qui devait être une après-midi peinard sur une plage floridienne* avait pris des tournures de cauchemars en moins de dix secondes. Sam avait porté son frère jusqu'à l'Impala – avec peine, parce que même si à seize ans, Sam était assez grand pour son âge, Dean avait une masse musculaire plus importante et était sacrément lourd – et l'avait déshabillé à l'abri des regards, parce qu'il se sentait un peu comme un pervers quand il a commencé à retirer le jean de Dean.

Après avoir mis un drap sur les sièges de cuir brûlant de la voiture et y avoir installé Dean et de le rafraîchir à l'aide de serviettes imbibées d'eau fraîche et en le faisant boire quelques gorgées d'eau, Sam s'était résolu à appeler leur père.

John, qui faisait des recherches sur Sam ne savait même plus quoi, avait grogné, râlé, marmonné « merde, Sammy ! Je t'avais dit… », il lui avait donné rendez-vous un peu à l'extérieur de la ville, qu'ils quitteraient immédiatement si John estimerait que Dean était en état de voyager.

Heureusement, même si son frère semblait encore un peu à l'ouest et n'avait pas prononcé un autre mot que « Sammy » depuis qu'il était dans la voiture, Sam savait qu'il irait probablement mieux demain.

La montre de Sam indiquait 17h19 quand le pick-up de John apparut derrière l'Impala et se gara à côté. Un John Winchester mécontent en sortit et claqua la portière plus fort que nécessaire pour rejoindre ses fils. Il n'accorda pas un regard à Sam et tira sur la poignée de la portière arrière de l'Impala, dévoilant un Dean hagard qui leva un regard perdu vers son père.

-'Pa ? marmonna l'aîné alors que John se penchait sur lui pour plaquer une main contre son front.

De la place du conducteur, Sam observa silencieusement, attendant que le diagnostic tombe. Heureusement, l'état de Dean était moins préoccupant que lorsque Sam l'avait ramassé par terre. Il s'était remis à suer et il n'avait plus envie de vomir.

John passa plusieurs minutes à examiner son fils aîné, puis poussa un léger soupir et daigna enfin tourner la tête vers Sam, qui rencontra son regard sans flancher.

-Il pourra voyager quelques heures, annonça le père Winchester. C'est bien suffisant. Il a eu des nausées ?

-Plus depuis un quart d'heure, répondit Sam d'une voix qu'il s'efforça de garder neutre.

John hocha la tête.

-Quand on sera arrivés, on changera les serviettes et on lui donnera à boire, annonça-t-il.

Sam se contenta d'opiner la tête, les yeux fixés sur la forme avachie de son aîné. Il ne détourna le regard que quand son père prononça son nom.

John s'était redressé. Il suait, lui aussi, et sa peau était plus foncée que d'habitude, mais son regard était le même. L'inquiétude passée, il ne restait plus que de la colère, ironiquement froide, et Sam se surprit à frissonner.

-On y va, grogna John. Tu me suis, compris ?

Sam déglutit.

-Ok.

Il n'ajouta rien, sa voix était restée le plus neutre possible. Il ne demanda pas où ils allaient, ni pourquoi ils partaient maintenant.

John tourna les talons, grimpa dans son pick-up et s'engagea sur la route, l'Impala à sa suite.

Une main sur le volant, Sam essuya rageusement ses yeux humides, chassant les larmes avant même qu'elles n'aient pu couler sur ses joues. Sur la banquette arrière, Dean resta immobile.

(* je ne sais vraiment pas si « floridienne » existe, pardonnez mon ignorance si ce n'est pas le cas.)

OOO

_1996_

-Je répète que tu ne devrais pas y aller.

-Et je te répète que tu devrais aller te recoucher.

Depuis deux heures, ils se répétaient exactement le même dialogue. Et depuis deux heures, aucun des deux n'avaient changé d'avis.

Bill partirait quand même, et Ellen resterait debout quand même. Elle se foutait bien qu'elle soit pâle comme la mort, humide de sueur et complètement nauséeuse. Elle avait déjà vomi quatre fois aujourd'hui, deux fois dans les toilettes, une fois dans l'évier et une fois sur le carrelage de la cuisine parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'atteindre l'évier.

Bill parcourait le bar de sa femme sans prêter attention à celle-ci, réunissant ses armes. Ellen le suivait tant bien que mal, s'appuyant sur tout ce qui pouvait lui servir pour se stabiliser. On aurait dit qu'elle marchait sur le pont d'un bateau en pleine tempête et semblait prête à s'écrouler par terre d'une seconde à l'autre.

-Ca sent mauvais cette affaire, Bill, grommela Ellen.

-Ouais, y'a pas qu'elle qui pue, si tu veux mon avis.

Bill avait de la chance qu'Ellen ne soit pas armée ou il aurait déjà un trou sanguinolant dans la poitrine. Mais en même temps, il avait raison. Depuis qu'Ellen avait dégurgité l'intégralité de son dîner sur le carrelage, il émanait du bar tout entier une délicieuse senteur de vomi à vous chatouiller les papilles.

-Va te faire foutre, Harvell, éructa Ellen. Et ne change pas de sujet. Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense de ce cas. Singer nous a prévenu.

Bobby était un vieil ami de la famille avec lequel Ellen s'entendait à merveille. Ils grommelaient tous les deux, insultaient tout le monde tous les deux, et étaient des informateurs tous les deux.

-Singer est en froid avec Winchester depuis des années, objecta Bill en fourrant un fusil dans son sac. Il ne pense pas en professionnel. J'ai déjà chassé avec John, et il est plutôt bon dans le milieu.

-Winchester est un idiot irréfléchi, marmonna Ellen.

A ces mots, Bill se tourna vers sa femme et la contempla, un sourcil arqué.

-Tu n'es pas plus professionnelle que Bobby avec John, remarqua le chasseur. C'est à cause de ses gosses que tu dis ça.

Ellen ne répondit rien, préférant se cramponner au comptoir pour ne pas tomber comme une merde sur le plancher crasseux. Cela faisait neuf ans qu'elle connaissait John, mais elle n'était au courant pour ses fils que depuis trois ans. Deux, dont l'un de l'âge de Jo, en plus. Deux gamins qu'ils traînaient partout avec lui, avec qui il chassait, merde ! Dans le dictionnaire d'Ellen, ça classait directement John Winchester dans la catégorie des connards invétérés.

Bill soupira et attrapa Ellen par un bras pour la stabiliser. Celle-ci grogna.

-Tout doux, le pit-bull, fit Bill en aidant son épouse à se redresser. On va aller te recoucher avant que tu ne fasses la serpillère sur le plancher.

-Dégage, siffla Ellen en tentant de repousser Bill. Je ne me coucherais pas.

-Ellen…

La tenancière du RoadHouse s'agrippa le plus férocement possible au juke-box. Elle entendit Bill soupirer avant de la lâcher. Il savait pertinemment que ça ne servirait à rien de traîner Ellen pour la jeter dans leur lit. Elle se lèverait aussitôt et lui foutrait une baffe en prime pour l'avoir traînée comme un sac à patates.

-T'es vraiment qu'une grosse chieuse, lâcha-t-il.

Ellen sourit.

-« Pour le meilleur et pour le pire », Harvell, souviens-toi.

-Ouais, tu parles d'un piège à con…

Ellen se surprit à pousser un rire guttural. C'était dans ces moments qu'elle adorait son mari. Le mariage des Harvell était plus solide qu'on pouvait le croire.

Bill observait sa femme en essayant de cacher son inquiétude. Ellen était solide, et ce ne serait certainement pas une vulgaire_ petite _gastroentérite qui allait l'abattre, mais elle était vraiment pâle et semblait prête à dégobiller les quelques restes de nourriture qui lui restaient dans l'estomac.

Il tira une chaise et Ellen le laissa l'aider à s'asseoir.

-Bon, et si je te promettais de ne pas y aller, et qu'en échange, tu allais te coucher ? proposa-t-il.

La diplomatie restait toujours la meilleure solution. Mais Ellen ricana faiblement.

-Tu me prends pour une conne ? J'te connais, Bill. Tu vas t'enfuir comme un lâche sitôt que j'aurais le dos tourné.

Pas faux, admit Bill intérieurement. Ellen le connaissait trop bien.

-Et c'est quoi, ton plan ? Me coller le train jusqu'à t'effondrer par terre, ou me vomir dessus pour que je reste ici ?

Ellen resta un instant silencieuse, comme si elle reconsidérait chaque option, avant de regarder Bill par-dessous ses paupières mi-closes.

-La deuxième option est tentante, déclara-t-elle d'une voix narquoise.

Bill leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je peux pas laisser John y aller tout seul, dit-il sérieusement. Tu me fais confiance, non ?

-Pas pour garder le RoadHouse, en tout cas, décréta la rousse en laissant son regard glisser sur les bouteilles d'alcool rangées derrière le comptoir.

-Ellen…

Elle soupira et lança un regard hésitant à son mari.

-C'est bon, j'ai compris, lâcha-t-elle. J'peux pas te retenir ici, de toute façon. Tu peux être le plus entêtés des conards quand tu t'y mets…

-Dans la catégorie « grosse chieuse », tu n'es pas mal non plus, commenta Bill qui se tut aussitôt en croisant le regard meurtrier de son interlocutrice.

Ellen s'affaissa un peu plus dans sa chaise.

-Dégage avant que je change d'avis, Harvell, et t'as intérêt à revenir aussitôt que c'est fini, tu m'as compris ?

-Oui, M'dame, rigola Bill en faisant le garde-à-vous. Je t'appelle dès que c'est réglé.

Il s'abstint d'embrasser sa femme – pas question d'attraper ses microbes – mais lui accorda un regard avant de prendre son sac abandonné sur le comptoir.

Il se dirigeait vers la porte quand la voix de sa femme résonna dans son dos.

-N'oublie pas d'appeler Jo.

Bill hocha la tête, décocha un sourire qu'il voulait assuré et rassurant, tira la poignée et la porte du RoadHouse claqua derrière lui.

Direction Devil Gate Reservoir, Californie.

OOO

_2007_

_Il était une fois une gentille petite fille que tout le monde aimait et sa grand-mère plus encore que tous. La vieille dame ne savait pas toujours que donner à l'enfant. Un jour, elle lui offrit une cape en velours rouge. La cape lui alla si bien que la fillette ne voulut rien porter d'autre. Alors, on l'appela le Petit Chaperon Rouge._

_Un jour, sa maman lui dit :_

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ?

S'interrompant dans sa lecture, Dean jeta un regard à son frère par-dessus son épaule.

-_Le petit Chaperon Rouge_, répondit-il en agitant le livre en l'air. J'croyais que t'aimais ce genre de conneries.

Sam grogna et s'agita pitoyablement sur la banquette arrière, faisant glisser la lourde couverture de ses genoux.

-Pas quand on gerbe de la bile toutes les dix minutes. En plus, c'est dégueu comme histoire.

Dean arqua un sourcil interrogateur.

-Mec, c'est un conte ! C'est pour les mômes, c'est pas dégueu.

Les yeux mi-clos, Sam laissa un sourire fatigué étirer ses lèvres.

-Tu devrais lire les versions originales… La partie où ils obligent la méchante belle-mère de Blanche-Neige à danser avec des godasses en fer brûlant est particulièrement ragoûtante.

Comme il avait les yeux fermés, Sam ne vit pas Dean grimacer avec dégoût et jeter le livre qu'il tenait sur le siège à côté de lui comme s'il était empoisonné.

-C'est dégueulasse, confirma l'aîné. Et dire qu'on lisait ça aux gosses…

Il n'eut en guise de réponse qu'un grognement indistinct.

Dire que Sam était fatigué était un euphémisme. Une épidémie de grippe s'était déclarée du côté du Wyoming. Les Winchester ne s'y étaient jamais arrêtés qu'une dizaine de minutes pour nourrir l'Impala et acheter de quoi subsister jusqu'à ce qu'au soir. Mais Sam – et sa légendaire poisse – avait réussi à contracter la plus belle grippe qu'on puisse choper de mémoire de Winchester en l'espace des quatre minute et quatorze secondes passées à l'extérieur de l'Impala.

Le Wyoming était peut-être loin derrière eux, la maladie était elle toujours bien là. Sueurs froides, courbatures, mal de crâne à s'en arracher les cheveux et teint délicieusement cireux étaient devenus le lot quotidien de Sam qui comatait depuis hier sur la banquette arrière de la voiture.

Et manque de pot – il fallait croire que la poisse de Sam était contagieuse – ils n'avaient plus un rond et plus une goutte d'essence. Résultat, ils étaient coincés sur une route déserte au beau milieu du Nevada. Pas la moindre de trace de civilisation à 50 kilomètres à la ronde, et Dean se voyait mal pousser la voiture jusqu'à la ville la plus « proche ».

La seule solution qui s'était présentée avait été offerte par le téléphone portable de Dean – car il y avait encore miraculeusement du réseau dans ce coin perdu – qui lui avait permis de contacter Bobby, lequel avait envoyé Rufus et sa grosse dépanneuse à leur rescousse.

Ils n'attendaient que depuis vingt minutes, et sachant que Rufus était en Arizona, ils allaient patienter un petit bout de temps. Dean soupira et tendit un bras derrière lui pour remettre la couverture sur les genoux de son frère. Sam était trop fatigué pour ne serait-ce que grogner, alors il se contenta de pousser un soupir.

-'chaud…, baragouina-t-il.

-Pour l'instant, soupira Dean.

Depuis ce matin, la température de Sam jouait aux montagnes russes. Un coup il avait chaud à en crever, un coup il était frigorifié par une petite brise. Le thermomètre était quant à lui formel : Sam se tapait un beau 38.4° de fièvre. Dean avait bien essayé de faire baisser sa température à grands renforts de pack à glace, mais l'intérieur de l'Impala était chaud malgré les fenêtres ouvertes, et Dean n'osait pas débarrasser Sam de sa couverture de peur qu'il n'attrape un rhume en plus.

Avec toute sa poisse, cet idiot en serait bien foutu.

Avec un soupir fatigué, Dean alluma la radio – dont le son était préalablement réglé au plus bas, pas besoin d'encourager les migraines de Sam. Aussitôt, une voix masculine fut crachotée par les haut-parleurs fatigués.

"_So don't you lock up something_

_Has made you blind"_

Dean entendit une sorte de gloussement derrière lui et jeta un regard inquiet à son frère. Manquerait plus qu'il délire à cause de la fièvre maintenant.

Bon, Sam avait l'air particulièrement stupide avec un sourire idiot aux lèvres et les yeux encore fermés, mais il paraissait trop lucide pour être en plein trip.

-Quoi ?

-'Connais, rigola Sam doucement. Cette 'sique, la connais… tu vas l'aimer.

"_I sure don't mind a change_

_Yeah, I sure don't mind"_

L'aîné des frères devait avouer que c'était pas mal, même si c'était tout à fait son genre. En tout cas, c'était toujours mieux que l'espèce de merde pop que Sam adorait pour Dieu seul sait quel raison. Parfois, Dean avait vraiment l'impression que l'un d'eux avaient été adoptés tellement leurs goûts étaient opposés.

-T'as eu du goût, pour une fois, concéda Dean. C'est où que t'as trouvé ça ?

Les traits de Sam se firent plus mélancoliques, mais son sourire resta et sa tête bascula sur le côté alors que ses yeux s'entrouvraient, admirant la vaste plaine désertique qui s'étendait à perte de vue par la fenêtre.

-Jess…, répondit-il de sa voix fatiguée. Jess l'aimait. 'l'écoutait t'jours… 'coutait avec elle…

"'_Cause I fell on black days_

_I fell on black days"_

Dean se tut, observa son frère. Il souriait toujours, les yeux de nouveau fermés, se laissant bercer par la chanson.

C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait parler de Jessica sans larmes dans les yeux, sans des sanglots mal dissimulés dans la voix.

C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait si serein et détendu.

Et il sourit.

_Fin_

_**La musique est celle de **_**Fell on black days **_**par le groupe **_**Soundgarden.**

* * *

_**Voilà, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cet OS.**_


End file.
